


the immaculate curtain

by 4wholecats



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Febuwhump 2021, Hallucinations, Necrophilia, orson and orson related content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: "Darling… so kind of you. I’m not feeling well today… help me, would you?"He obliges her. He always obliges her.
Relationships: Orson/Monica
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the immaculate curtain

**Author's Note:**

> horror time :)

Sometimes, the curtain waivers. Sometimes the immaculate silk is pulled back, revealing the rotted core of reality that lays buried beneath. Orson spends those days kneeling on the floor of the dirty bathroom with his head in his hands as he waits for the noises outside to cease. 

_ Darling, I’m not feeling well, could you pass me a glass of water? _

There’s a scratching at the door; the sound of someone trying the knob. He peeks between his fingers- yes, he’d remembered to throw the lock. The door rattles in its frame weakly as he sits up, his back sliding up the wall as he wills himself to stand. He takes a deep breath as the sounds from the other side fade; she’s gone back to the bed now. He waits for the thud of her body hitting the pillows before he approaches the sink. That’s right. No time for second guessing himself now. He’s in here to get his wife some water.

The tap squeals to life in anguish; the pipes only capable of spitting out dirty bile. Orson grits his teeth, filling up the glass as he watches the dirt swirl. He leaves his men alone for what, a day? And the whole palace goes to shit. He would chew them out later, after he finished attending to his wife. She would complain about the taste, but she would understand.

_ Darling, be kind to them. It’s a big job, guarding the palace… They’re sure to let something slide now and again. _

She reclines on the bed as he opens the door, the peel of sunlight peeking from between the curtains settling on her jaw like an angel’s caress. Her eyes open and she looks at him, her perfect hair falling back over her shoulders in a cascade as she sits up. She smiles, kind and coy in equal measures. His wife is stunning in her nightgown; the best he could find among what the princess left behind. 

_ Darling… so kind of you. I’m not feeling well today… help me, would you? _

He obliges her. He always obliges her. 

_ Darling... _

She smiles as he puts aside the now empty glass, reaching up with one of her delicate hands to grab at the front of his tunic and pull him back towards the bed. He could step away if he wanted to, but she’s mischievous today, and if she wants to play, he’s happy to join in. 

_ Darling… darling... _

He climbs up onto the bed, straddling her body with his legs, bending over to brush her hair onto the pillow beside her. His fingers catch on knots and tangles his eyes can’t see, but he pays them little mind as he cups her face in his hands. Her skin is drier than it looks, and he can feel the patches as he touches his thumbs to her cheeks and leans in for a kiss.

_ Darling… darling… darling… dar… ling... _

He ignores the way his lips meet bone instead of flesh. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment perhaps if it cheeses you?


End file.
